


Что-то большое, что-то зеленое...

by Dekstroza



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, M/M, Magic, Out of Character, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644295
Kudos: 11





	Что-то большое, что-то зеленое...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/gifts).



Наташа не ханжа. Вовсе нет. Но член посреди гостиной? Это как-то чересчур даже для нее. Ладно бы это была скромная коллекция фаллоимитаторов цветов Железного Человека или костюмов Черной Вдовы. Или что-то плюшевое, что можно подсунуть под уставшую спину или зажать между ног, пока кое-кто застрял на переговорах в Гонконге и физически недоступен.  
  
Но нет. Каменный монстр: под три метра высотой, темно-зеленый, цвета приличной новогодней ели — не ассоциируется у Наташи с теплом и уютом, с какой стороны не посмотри. А Наташа очень внимательно посмотрела. Со всех сторон. Потом подошла к застывшему Тони, оттянула резинку домашних штанов и удостоверилась, что копия полностью соответствует оригиналу. Потому что да, уж что-что, а член Тони Наташа узнает из тысячи. И не надо говорить, что все члены — одинаковые. Уж Наташа-то точно знает, что нет. Насмотрелась за жизнь.  
  
И да, член Тони — идеальный. Не слишком большой, но и не маленький. Не спичка и не дубина. С аккуратной пухлой головкой, слегка изогнутым вправо стволом и такой соблазнительной венкой у основания, что просто невозможно отказать себе и не поддразнить кончиком языка, наблюдая из-под ресниц, как ломает черты лица Тони накрывающим оргазмом. Если бы Тони был кем-то другим, безразличным Наташе, она бы сказала, что у него хороший рабочий экземпляр. Но Тони не «кто-то безразличный» для Наташи уже очень давно, и поэтому она, возможно, необъективна в своих суждениях, когда на полном серьезе назвала член Тони гениальным. Хотя… Тони общепризнанный гений, так что почему бы и нет?  
  
Но вернемся к зеленому двойнику. Тони, когда Наташа отошла, тоже в свои штаны по-быстренькому заглянул. Словно опасался, что Тони-младший сбежал, пока они спали, и, переобщавшись с Халком, принял новую форму, которая в любимые джинсы не влезет, как ни пихай. Нет, Тони не против больших размеров, Наташа знает. Где-нибудь на стороне. В кино там. В животном мире. У Локи. В реальной жизни Тони вполне устраивают собственные габариты, которые настолько чудесно соответствуют Наташиным, что по виду Тони понятно: он готов к внеочередной «стыковке» хоть прямо сейчас. Если бы не зеленый монстр. И ладно бы Брюс!..  
  
Наташа сурово нахмурилась, еще раз обходя внезапный арт-объект. Если судить по растерянности Тони, в «оживлении» интерьера в этот раз виноват не он. Хотя с него бы сталось, если вспомнить полученное Пеппер на один из праздников пушистое чудовище, которое теперь служило ориентиром любителям дайвинга у побережья Малибу. И не то чтобы Тони не умел или не любил дарить подарки, но иногда его доверчивость была хуже, чем у ребенка, и любой шарлатан с хорошо подвешенным языком мог убедить его приобрести абсолютно бессмысленную и уродливую хрень. Наташа никогда никому не расскажет, что стало с тем парнем, который продал Тони того кролика. В конце концов, она поклялась Вирджинии, что унесет эту тайну в могилу. Правда, не уточнила в чью, но... Это, в сущности, такие пустяки.  
  
Но как бы эта статуя сюда ни попала, от нее надо было как-то избавляться. И что-то подсказывало, что летящий над Нью-Йорком Халкбастер с каменным членом наперевес — не самая лучшая идея. Наташа раздраженно хлопнула по члену ладошкой… И тут же Тони захлебнулся воздухом и сложился пополам, держась за промежность. Наташа бросилась к нему.  
  
Когда цвет лица уложенного на диван Тони перестал навевать нехорошие ассоциации Наташа подняла голову к потолку.  
  
— Джарвис…  
  
— Да, мисс Рашман.  
  
— Можешь позвать Локи?  
  
— Мистер Лафейсон будет через минуту.  
  
Локи возник рядом с каменным членом ровно через шестьдесят секунд. Посмотрел на Тони, Наташу, провел ладонью по шву на нижней поверхности члена, погладил мошонку, вызвав у Тони непроизвольную дрожь и капельки пота на лбу, а у Наташи — задумчиво прищуренный взгляд.  
  
— Ну и? — спросила Наташа.  
  
— Это не я, — сразу открестился Локи. Но руку с члена, поганец, не убрал.  
  
— А кто?  
  
— Судя по структуре заклинания, Всеотец, больше некому.  
  
— Но зачем? — проскулил Тони, член которого в данный момент испытывал все радости виртуального знакомства с пальцами Локи, продолжающего нежно оглаживать каменного двойника, вызывая волны удовольствия и медленно, но верно приближая Тони к оргазму.  
  
— Да Хель его разберет! Вы же знаете Одина: вечно все ненужное в Мидгард отправляет. Тора, например.  
  
— Тебя…  
  
— Я сам вызвался, — обиженно наступился Локи, повернув ладонь при этом так, что Тони, застонав, вздрогнул и выгнулся дугой.  
  
— Локи! — грозно сузила глаза Наташа. Не то чтобы она была против немного развлечься, но черт побери, одно дело, когда копию достоинства Тони трогает Локи или кто-то из команды, а совсем другое — если про новое украшение гостиной прознают враги. Кто знает, чем это может закончиться. Ничем хорошим, это точно. — Сделай что-нибудь. И руки убери!  
  
— Ладно, ладно, — примиряюще поднял ладони Локи, делая вид, что испугался и с удовольствием разглядывая расплывшееся спереди на штанах у Тони мокрое пятно. Тот сердито насупился и прикрыл пах диванной подушкой. — Могу уменьшить, уничтожить…  
  
— Нет! — в один голос воскликнули Наташа и Тони.  
  
— Второе совсем необязательно. Просто разорви связь для начала, — добавила Наташа, — тебе же это под силу? А потом можешь делать с этой бандурой что угодно.  
  
— Конечно-конечно, — как-то слишком поспешно закивал Локи, вызывая у Наташи нехорошие подозрения. Но ни сказать что-либо, ни сделать она не успела: ладони Локи засветились зеленым, миг — и он едва успел подхватить уменьшившийся до нормальных размеров каменный пенис.  
  
Наташа приблизилась к опасному дубликату и осторожно погладила самыми кончиками пальцев, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Тони. Тот только пожал плечами. Наташа решительно щелкнула по головке, Тони, на миг сжавшийся в комок, облегченно выдохнул, заулыбался и, откинув подушку, поспешил в ванную.  
  
— Готово! — воскликнул Локи, торопливо засовывая каменную игрушку себе в карман.  
  
— Куда? Отдай! — Наташа попыталась схватить Локи за рукав, но не тут-то было.  
  
— Сама сказала: могу делать, что захочу. Как там у вас? Первое слово — дороже второго! — Локи чмокнул ее в висок и исчез, оставив после себя легкий запах так любимой Наташей мяты.  
  
— Позер, — вздохнула Наташа, прекрасно понимая, что с Локи тягаться ей не под силу. Да и надо ли? Тот давно уже поглядывал в их с Тони сторону, и Наташа даже немного устала ждать, пока своенравное божество решится на первый шаг. Ну, вот и дождалась.  
  
Не забыть бы поблагодарить Фриггу. Ну, и попросить в будущем все же предупреждать обо всех особенностях. А в следующем году подарить что-нибудь менее опасное для здоровья Тони. А то ведь к гадалке не ходи — Локи стопроцентно восстановит связь и наиграется после вовсю. Тони все же уже не мальчик — кончать по десять раз на дню. Может, золотое яблоко? А лучше — два. Для любимой-то невестки, а?


End file.
